Konoha Private Academy
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: The teachers are getting pretty tired of the students distinct 'bad' behaviour. So as a conclusion. They are rooming opposite ends so together in a dorm so they cancel each other out. This even meant that girls are sharing a room with a guy.Parings inside
1. Konoha Private Academy

**Konoha Private Academy**

**A/N: Hello fellow earthlings. New story. Yipee! So this is pretty much about life in High School for the Naruto characters. You have to admit that every fanfic writer has a dream of writing a story about high school (even if it's a fail). Please read and review! Makes me upload faster.**

**Pairings: NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen KibaIno ShikaTema maybe KakaShizu and ItaHana.**

**.o.O.o.O.o**

High school is evil. Pure evil. The people who invented it were evil. But this is my last year so I'm going to have a blast. If you are wondering who I am then let me introduce myself.

I'm Sakura Haruno. Seventeen turning eighteen soon. I'm in grade twelve now so this is my last year of high school, the senior year. My appearance are pretty normal from my pale pink skin to my emerald eyes but my hair is bubblegum pink so it's not normal but it's pretty damn cool!

As I was saying, this is the first day of my last year. I smiled as I walked in to my home room. Everything looked pretty normal but something was a little out of placed. Ino, my bestest friend was crying.

"Ino, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She managed to utter words through her sobs "I broke up with him. It's my damn fault!"

I suddenly knew what she was talking about. She was talking about her relationship with Kiba. They had been together for at least two full years now. Yeah, they had lots of fights and they apologize after but I never knew it would have to end like this.

Luckily, it was still early, around seven am (school started at eight) and barely anyone was here except for Shino and Rock Lee.

I had time to comfort Ino. I let her cry on my shoulder. After a while she had stopped and we tried to take the puffy red marks on her eyes away.

I looked at the clock, seven thirty. Three… Two… One. Everyone burst in to the room. Tenten, Hinata and Temari came rushing towards us. The guys hung out at the back of the class room as usual. The sluts were in their slut's corner as usual but they always give me this slutty glare before whipping their heads around to their corner. Did I mention our school is a private school? Did I also mention that our school is damn huge but only has one home room per year? It also has a nursery to kindergarten section, elementary section, middle school section high school section and a university section. Yes, you guessed it; our school is very damn expensive.

Glancing towards the guys, I saw Kiba sulking a little, his best bud Naruto trying to cheer him up. I have never seen Kiba so depressed in his life; he's always been a prankster. And there, next to them I spotted Sasuke and Neji; two of the school's hottest cuties and biggest ice cube pain in the ass. Last but not least, Shikamaru. He was lying on his desk asleep as usual, he might look lazy but he's smarter than Naruto and Kiba combined (but judging to their IQ… Let's just say they aren't that smart).

"I wonder if our rooms are still the same," Temari said as she took a seat besides Tenten.

"Yeah. It was really awesome," I agreed. Did I also forget to mention that our school was a boarding school?

"I really liked the fact that little Hina-chan here woke me up every morning nicely unlike someone when we were in grade ten…" Tenten said as she gave a glare at Temari.

"Well, I'm sorry. You were so damn hard to wake up!" Temari said.

"Ino-chan. Are you okay? You haven't spoke all morning," Hinata said in concern.

"Yeah. I guess, except for the fact that I dumped 'him'," Ino said the word 'him' as if it was something special, ever so sacred to her.

"Oh. It's ok, people make mistakes Ino," Temari tried to reassure Ino.

"Yep. Lighten up! You'll find another hot dude with your glam looks," Tenten tried to comfort Ino but Tenten was never much of a touchy person.

"I-I bet he'll c-come and s-say sorry Ino-chan," Hinata stuttered a little from her nervousness.

"It's not like that Hinata. I'm the one who ended it not him. He can't come scurrying to me saying that he's sorry!" Ino began to cry again. Hinata looked down in guilt as if it was her fault and she had killed a person.

"It's okay Hina-chan, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what happened so you didn't know what to say," I smiled sweetly at Hinata so that she didn't have to feel bad. Hinata smiled a little back.

It was lucky that Kakashi (our home room teacher always comes late and make ridiculous excuses) because Ino cried over thirty minutes (silently so we didn't draw any attention). We used up our other ten minutes to remove her puffy red eyes so it was eight twenty and then as if it was his cue, Kakashi-sensei entered with the Icha Icha book in his hands.

"You're LATE!" Naruto shouted. He pointed accusingly at Kakashi-sensei but then noticed that Kiba didn't join him this time.

"My wife cooked me a grand meal and I didn't want it to go to waste," Kakashi-sensei said with a smile (though you can't really tell but being with him for so long had made me know when he is smiling and when he isn't).

"But sensei, you're not even married. You don't even have a girlfriend!" Naruto ranted on forgetting that Kiba was still gloomy with dark clouds forming over his head.

"Wait. Why isn't Kiba ranting with you? Oh no. It's 2012. The world's coming to an end. The Apocalypse is beginning. Brace yourselves," Kakashi-sensei ducked down under his desk.

"Um… Sensei. Can we please start our lesson?" Neji asked as him and Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of their teacher being stupid. Tch. Goody-goody two shoes.

"Uh… Of course Neji. The actual reason that I was late is that-" Kakahi-sensei's sentence was cut off because of Naruto saying "But you're always late!"

That's it, I collided my fist against Naruto's head to make him shut up and sit down.

"Thank you Sakura. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupt," he said calmly as he gave Naruto a dangerous look, "the reason for me being late today was that I had a meeting with the Headmistress and she said we should try new rooming system to get students of the same age and class to know each other more."

"How will it work, sensei?" Rock Lee asked with 'youth'.

"I will pass out a survey sheet that each and one of you will have to fill in. I will then collect the sheets and see your personalities compared to everyone else. We aim to put people with opposite personality together so they understand each other more. This might also mean that you will end up with the opposite gender as your roommate," Kakashi-sensei explained clearly. Some of the slutty girls began to look at Sasuke and Neji but were turned down by the infamous Uchiha and Hyuuga death glares ('till today I still wonder why Hinata doesn't have that 'Hyuuga' glare. Isn't it supposed to run through her blood?).

"But what if the guys try to sneak up on us and like you know…" Tenten tightened her fists and slammed it on the table. She was known for being a great athlete, tom boy and a feminist of the school.

"I bet no guys would even want to see your flat boobs. I mean all that swimming, running and martial arts must've flattened down the chest of yours," Tayuya, a real bitch, chimed in a sickly sugar-coated voice.

"Don't ever talk like that to my boobs again. They're not flat, they're cup D! Yeah take that you donkey balls sucker!" Tenten roused up from her seat and turned towards Tayuya with a smirk. Some of the boys gasped, they never knew Tenten's breast could get to that size comparing to how much sports she did.

"Tenten, that's a detention for you. You know that swearing is not a loud in class," Kakashi-sensei said as he handed the detention slip to her.

"Go suck Jiraiya's dick. You swear too sensei," Tenten said angrily as she swiped the detention slip off Kakashi-sensei. Sometimes, Tenten can be a little… Moody.

"Watch your language young lady. If you don't want a second one," Kakashi-sensei warned her.

"I don't think Tenten can ever watch her language, sensei. She's not even a lady," Tayuya snickered.

"That's enough Tayuya!" Kakashi-sensei said in a deadly tone, he didn't shout but it was an icy tone that sent chills down the slut's spine and made Tenten smirked.

"IF there are no further interruptions I would like you all to remain silent and wait as I give out these papers. Do these like real tests; REMEMBER it will determine who you're roommate will be for this whole year," Kakashi-sensei said to us as he handed them out, "You have ten minutes to fill them in. You may begin. Now."

**o.O.o.O.o**

**I got this idea from the author limegreen and the story is called, this compatibility test sucks. Check it out. And please leave a review. Flames are a loud. Just not too harsh please!**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected.**

**A/N: Hello there. I'm still continuing the story even if none of you readers reviewed it. If you review this time there will be cookies and Barney and Teletubbies won't come and rape you :) Anyways, enjoy;p**

**o.O.o.O.o**

It had been past ten minutes and Kakashi-sensei was collecting our 'exam' papers in. I looked around to see how my friends were doing. I first looked to my left.

Tenten was staring in to the ceiling like she could actually see through it. It seemed as if she was in a deep thought. Her hands rested like a frame so that her head could rest on it comfortably. She also kept narrowing her eyes in a deadly way like she wanted to kill someone and that's when I noticed that she was practicing her Tae Kwando kicks under the table. Her legs were so athletically built that every time she kicked you could see her muscles flexed.

Getting a little scared of the sight of Tenten, I decided to change the violent atmosphere and took a glance at Hinata.

There she was sitting peacefully, her eyelids closing down for her to rest. She's also been a peaceful friend. But if you get her angry, I suggest that you should run away and never come back; not that she gets angry often anyways. Hinata arched her back like a domestic feline otherwise known as a cat. She stretched herself a little and when she saw me, she gave me a friendly wave. Great, now I felt like a stalker…

So as quick as a cheetah, I turned and spied at Ino. She looked so perfect; from her baby blue eyes to her flawless legs. Sometimes, I'm just jealous of her because she is so PERFCT! But not now, not today, not since what happened to her and Kiba. She looked depressed. Heartbroken. I know my best friend to well and that fake smile of hers can't hide any secrets from me. Kiba was the longest guy Ino have ever been in a relationship with, she was never really in to the relationship part. She dated new hot guys every single week. I looked at her again; there was a single tear in her perfect baby blue eyes. I couldn't bear looking at her when she's in that state so I changed my direction.

Temari was my next target. Target locked. I looked at her. She sat perfectly still, her hands fidgeting a little, like she was coming up with some kind of master plan. I've known her for years and I know that she comes up with great plans like when we play a match in basketball or other sports. So I expect her to be thinking about a plan to escape from this new set rule of roommates. Though at times she can be more violent than Tenten (she got suspended once last year).

Finally, Kakashi-sensei finished analyzing the sheets and he handed us a piece of paper each. I looked at the white sheet. It had something neatly written on it.

"If you were wondering what I gave you then I'll tell you. It's the piece of paper that will tell you the person that you're sharing a room with," Kakashi-sensei explained as he kept handing them out, "I looked at all of your sheets two times so there will be no more changes."

I stared down at my paper.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_You are a talented girl Sakura. Smart, strong and pretty. But you can be a little tempered at times. So I decided that you should go with Sasuke Uchiha. He is a calm and collected guy but he doesn't talk a lot. I want you to help him to socialize a bit more since you're also the class president, this might also help to lower his arrogance._

_Faithfully,_

_Sensei :P_

I caught Sasuke's eyes. Those dark orbs always seems to melt to my core, there's something about that pool of darkness that made me want to go down deeper to get the mystery out.

I closed my eyes so that I could get some peace but Tenten decided to shout in my ears and shove her paper in my face, "Dudette! Look who I'm roomed up with! Now there'll be fangirls trying to murder me in my sleep! My life is miserable!"

"Dude. Chillax. I'm also going to get killed in my sleep. Take a look at my paper," I swapped her paper with mine so we could read each others.

_Tenten Watashi,_

_You are very athletic. Being in the swim team, track team, basketball team, volleyball team, gymnastic team, martial art team and not to mention; the one of the two girls in our school's history to make it to the baseball team and the football team (I mean it's for guys, right?). But you can be a little un-ladylike and very bad tempered when you get ticked off. So I am rooming you with Neji Hyuuga, he will help you improve with your manners and calm your temper. In return, I would like you to break his wall of ice with your sunshine. And also make him talk a little more, he's as bad as that emo-boy Sasuke…Sigh._

_Please don't kill me,_

_Kakashi-sensei_

_P.S- Don't try to murder me because I told you that you are bad tempered. Have some mercy._

I stuck my tongue out at Tenten before having her shoving my piece of paper back at my face. I went over to Hinata. Her face was red as beetroot. I could've guessed who Hinata was roomed with and probably got it correct. The answer was written on Hinata's face like it had been carefully written on her. She knew what I wanted and willingly gave me her paper to look right away as she tried to hide her blush.

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_Even though you are cousin with that creep-ice cube-pain in my butt-Neji, you are an opposite polar of him. You are a really sweet girl and care for the entire living thing in the world. You wouldn't even hurt a bacterium if you could see it! But shyness is your weak point and it will bring you down if you don't do something to it. I decided to room you up with Naruto Uzumaki. I know you have a big crush on him; it's really obvious how you go all red in front of that boy. He's a little too dense to notice but he'll catch on soon enough. I think it would be great if you could teach him a little patience and not to shout every single time he speaks. I think it's also a great opportunity to confess to that dense idiot, it might also make you less shy._

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi-sensei _

I looked at my delicate friend as she blushed even harder.

"Don't worry. It's going to be alright," I reassured her. She let out a small sigh of relief.

I patted Hinata on her back and went on a search for Temari. I saw her; she spotted me as well so she outstretched her hand and gave me the piece of paper.

_Temari Sabaku,_

_You are smart and sporty. Almost what every girl wants to be. Like Tenten, you are in many of the sports team including the football team and baseball team. Though you are usually a prankster along with Tenten, you can be a little mischievous and very ill tempered. I decided that should pair you up with Shikamaru Nara so that you could learn the word 'calm' also he might be a good challenge in chess and many other games. _

_Thank you for taking your time to read this and not ripping it apart,_

_Kakashi-sensei_

_P.S- Please aim to get lower detentions than last year (how much was it? 15 detentions?)_

I couldn't help but laugh at Temari when she tried to strangle me but didn't because of the note in the paper. So before it was time for break, I went to find Ino, just to make sure she has a good roommate. There Ino was sitting in her seat looking a little shock at her paper.

"Hey Ino, are you okay? If you don't like who you're rooming with then I could ask Kakashi-sensei to swap," I asked her in worry. Ino never looked this shock (not since she got a new car for her Christmas present).

"Just take a look at it," Ino said in a soft tone.

The paper was a little crumpled but it was still readable.

_Ino Yamanaka,_

_A very popular teenage girl in our school aren't you? Very beautiful and artistically talented. Also the head of the cheer leading squad I recall? You are what every girl calls perfect. You can be a bit too loud at times and a little arrogant. For this year, I assigned you to Kiba Inuzuka because I see that he too is also a loud mouth (maybe you guys should go out?) but he isn't very arrogant as you. Maybe he can also teach you how to get a little dirty without worrying about your nails getting chipped? I also want you to teach that boy a little more manners and starting to study a bit more?_

_Faithfully,_

_Kakashi-sensei_

I gasped a little when I read the paper. I was going straight to Kakashi-sensei until a hand came and grabbed me; it was Ino, she murmured to me "It's okay Sakura. I'll be fine."

She didn't fine to me alright. So I said back "If anything goes wrong you can always tell me!" And the bell rang for break as we all rushed out the door.

"Don't forget to come back for your room cards and keys!" Kakashi-sensei shouted after us.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Break ended rather quickly. Quicker than what I expected it to be. Maybe because we were all sharing the names of our roommates.

After break everything seemed normal. We went back for our room cards and keys. Since it was the first day, there was no learning. You were to get used to your rooms and the school. The whole week was also free from extra practices for the different clubs eg. Dance, drama…

What surprised me most was the fact that all of our rooms were next together. It was Hinata's room, then Temari's, then Ino's, then mine and then Tenten's. That also meant that we could just sneak in to each other's rooms in the middle of the night; that is if the surveillance camera doesn't catch us.

I waved bye to my friends as I dragged my luggage in to my room. The room was cream colored and was plain but it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling of comfort. I looked around. The atmosphere was great. Well it was until Sasuke Uchiha had to ruin it with his anit-sociallizeness and his emoness!

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Is it good? Give me ideas and I might put it in. Also if you would like to recommend a song because I might put some songs in this fic.**


	3. Lights, camera and action!

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

**Thank you Avatargirl24 for reviewing, it made my day! Your review was so nice! Yep, I'm a kind of feminist myself so I didn't want Sakura to fall heads over heels on Sasuke straight away. It takes time for the feelings to show.:) **

**I don't own Naruto. I know, it's every Narutotards dream to own this manga!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" I greeted sweetly. I didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day. I mean this was THE Uchiha Sasuke we were talking about. Every girl goes crazy about him but somehow, I'm not affected by that magic. I know he's in almost all of our school's magazine (yes, our school is that rich to have our own magazine) , he's hot and all but he's just one of my close child hood's friend.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply. Wow! He's very friendly isn't he? (note the sarcasm). He walked past me, giving me a short wave.

It didn't take long for me to unpack; I'm not the most tidiest person in the world so I just folded my clothes and laid them neatly in the closet, I just couldn't be bothered to hang all my school uniforms and dresses up.

When I looked at how Sasuke was doing, he was even neater than I thought. I know if boys are neat that meant that they were gay but this was Sasuke we were talking about. He couldn't be GAY! It's against the rule of Earth and Mother Nature! Sasuke's clothes were so nicely put in the closet; his school uniforms hung nicely on the hanger and his other clothes were stacked in neat piles. He could teach Naruto to do that.

"I'm going to see the others," I informed him. Sasuke walked up to me.

"I'm going to see Neji," Sasuke told me.

"Are you gay?" I suddenly blurted the question out.

He arched his eyebrow in confusion, "No. I'm straight and single. I'm just going to see Neji and ask if he's still taking the modeling job."

Right. Why am I so dumb? I mean I knew that he and Neji were best (ice cube) friends so that's why they took the modeling job and their equally hot (though in my opinion Sasuke's a tad hotter). So I just decided to visit Tenten first.

Sasuke and I stood in front of Tenten's room. I pushed the bell button once. Twice. No one answered. I kept jabbing the bell until Tenten pulled the door opened violently and shouted " Dude, do you know the word patience?"

"It's not in my dictionary and I'm pretty sure it's not in yours," I said back cooly.

"Whatever," Tenten said and she let us through.

The room was exactly like ours. Same creamy color. I looked around and saw Neji sitting down, legs crossed legged, putting clothes in the closet. I squinted my eyes, I noticed that it wasn't his clothes it was Tenten's.

"Um… Neji. Why are you unpacking for Tenten?" I asked eyeing Tenten while she shrugged.

"I knew her before we even enrolled this school. She's my best friend apart from princess emo. And knowing her well, she isn't much of a tidy person and I can't stand being untidy, it's just the way I am," Neji explained as he finished putting Tenten's clothes in the closet.

"Did you just call me 'Princess Emo' Lady Icy?" Sasuke hissed back. Great, now they were going to get in to a prissy fight.

I didn't want any detentions on my first week so I shouted, "Shut up you gaytards."

That did it. They stared at me like I was some kind of alien from another planet. Until Tenten decided to say something, "I thought of this awesomely wicked idea. We could have a welcome back party!"

"Awesome idea. But whose room are we going to use?" I asked.

"Since you nicely volunteered, your room it is then Sakura. I'll go tell the others, you take Princess Emo to get some food at the grocery store!" Tenten said as she dragged Neji. He didn't look that happy but didn't protest because he knew how short Tenten's temper could be.

"So Princess Emo, shall we go?" I teased Sasuke.

"Stop calling me that Sakura," Sasuke warned as we walked out of the room.

Yes everybody, our school is freaking big and awfully rich. We have our own malls in the school and even our own special shops!

Soon enough, we were in the supermarket and were shopping for foods and drinks. Sasuke tried to look for some alcohols but couldn't find any. I thought he knew that our school didn't allow alcohol for obvious reasons.

**o.O.o.O.o**

The party was about to begin. Lights and music were turned on so loud that my ear drums and eyes were going to burst out. People began to fill in to our room.

"Who did you invite Tennie?" I asked Tenten.

"Oh. You know, our gang. Gaara, Konkorou, Matsuri, Hanabi and Konohamaru and his two friends," she said as she went to pour herself a glass of white wine.

"Um… How the hell did you get alcohol in to school?" I looked at Tenten curiously.

She sipped her drink and turned to me, "Sakura. You know me; I'm a spy's daughter. You expect nonetheless."

"Then why wine out of all the alcohol you could have snuck in?" I asked her again as I took my own glass of wine.

"It seems posh and it's our last year Saki! I wanted it to be grand!" Tenten said as she put one of her arms around me, "Besides. It's not as strong as beer so we can have a better chance of not getting a hangover tomorrow. We don't want the teachers to be suspicious now do we?"

The party went on for some time; I drank three more glasses of wine and began to feel a bit dizzy. I know, I'm not good with alcohol. I looked at Sasuke, he was on his sixth glass of wine and he was still keeping his cool.

"IT. IS . ON. HYUUGA! You know I'm in the school's dance team too!" that was Tenten when she accepted the challenge Neji had brought up.

I walked to the middle of the room where there was a big area of space. Tenten had a serious face on her and Neji was smirking. It was going to be the best break-dance dance-off.

"Best o five wins!" Tenten said as she signaled Naruto to start the music.

The first one was 'Club Can't Handle me' by Flo Rida. It was a heated on with Tenten doing head spins and Neji doing the worm. I couldn't believe that THE Hyuuga Neji could break-dance AND he could break hearts of every fangirls.

But I didn't care anymore about the competition, I saw Ino and she was leaving. This wasn't the Ino I knew. The Ino I know doesn't leave early. She either leaves when the party's over or a long time after it's over. So knowing her, I knew something was up.

I took quick steps and blocked Ino's path.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"Back to my room, I don't want to walk back with Kiba," she answered before trying to push me aside. Fat chance Ino, I'm stronger than I look.

"Why? Did he hurt you?" I asked her again with a concern voice.

"No. It's just that… He's so nice to me. He acts as if nothing's happened between us and we're just friends now," she started sobbing. Thank God the music was really loud because I didn't want the others to know that Ino was crying.

"You should go. Before any one see's your face with ruin make-up," I reassured her. She nodded and then scooted away in silence.

A few minutes later, like God had put some curse on me, Kiba Inuzuka came towards me.

"Hey, have you seen Ino? I was going to ask her if she wanted to go back to the room. She didn't look good today," Kiba asked me as he turned his head around.

"She went already," I told him.

"I think I should go," Kiba said as he took off. But before he could've gone any further, I grabbed his wrist and said, "Why are you so nice to her when she dumped you?"

He looked shocked and then smiled, "Because even if she hates me more than anything, I still love her. I don't want to hurt her. I'm trying my best to get back to normal. I know I'll never learn to love again. My heart will never be fixed. But as long as Ino's alive and safe, I'm happy for her. I will always protect her even if she doesn't want me to. She should know that I love her more than myself."

Then he tugged his wrist away and ran after Ino.

The party ended with Neji and Tenten being in a tie in the dance-off challenge. When they went, they were still arguing on who's a better dancer. Shikamaru ended up falling asleep so Temari had to carry him back to their room. The younger ones left earlier because they couldn't stay up late without chocolate. I decided it was better to let them go to sleep than having crazy rabid school children running around like mad (yes their mouths start to fume with weird bubbles when they eat chocolate at night. Especially Gaara). Naruto fell asleep on the couch so Sasuke had to carry him to his room leaving Hinata to help me clean up the room.

"When are you going to confess to him?" I asked Hinata.

"I-I don't k-know," Hinata said as she continued cleaning up.

"You should soon. I see him staring at you in the party," I whispered to her.

But before she could respond Sasuke came in and said, "You should go now Hinata."

"But I think Sakura-chan needs help in her cleaning," Hinata insisted.

"Now. I mean it. I'll help Sakura clean up," Sasuke eyed the pale girl. She scurried off like a little mouse.

"Thanks for scaring my friend away Princess Emo," I teased Sasuke with a monotone.

"Shut up Pinky. I'm helping you clean up at least," he called me by my nickname in elementary school.

"Fuck you," I cursed at him.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked.

"Not the wrong way!" I piped. Guys are so sick-minded these nowadays.

"You should go get some sleep. I'll clean up," Sasuke said.

"It's okay, there's so much more left to do," I told him.

"I said go get some sleep Pinky. You handle your alcohol so badly that I think you'll get a hangover tomorrow," he said in a ordering voice.

"Fine," I didn't bother to protest as I climbed up in to my bed.

And for what seemed like a long time. I think I saw Sasuke smiling. No not smirking but actually a genuine smile.

There's so much mystery in a guy.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Is it good? Please tell me. I appreciate all your reviews. More reviews the faster I update.**


	4. Mama's New Target:

**Mama's New Target… :)**

**Hello there readers. School's open so I will update once a week or once every two weeks. My mom also strictly restricts me from using the laptop in weekdays unless it's for homework. So here's chapter four. Please leave a review, its ok if it's a flame. I think I learn a lot from mistakes.**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Waking up early is one thing, waking up with a head ache is another. Morning approached and the sunlight shone in my eyes. Slowly, I pushed myself to sit up in my bed. It was six thirty in the freaking morning.

After thinking of what to do, I decided to calm the head ache by drinking some water. When I walked back to my bedroom again, I almost screamed. What the hell was Sasuke doing in here? Wait, there's this gay program the school set up just to take out our pet peeves! I almost wanted to commit suicide.

The sun rays lightly caressed Sasuke's pale complexion, it tingled him and woke him up.

"Morning Princess Emo," I greeted with a goofy smile.

"Cut the crap Pinky," he replied in a pissed-off tone. Well, he's not much of a morning person is he?

"Are you dealing with a hangover?" I asked as I remembered how much alcohol he took in last night.

"Unlike you, I know my alcohol level and I can control it. So to answer your question; no, I don't have a hangover," he explained it as he went to grab his clothes and hitting the shower.

I sat there waiting for him to finish showering, it didn't take long. Just a few minutes; I decided that I needed a shower too. I went to my closet and fished out my school uniform and rushed to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of shower (yes, I don't take as long as Ino with the shower), I came out, ready to go.

"There are tryouts today," Sasuke reminded.

"I know, I'm going to try out for the cheerleading team, I'm so lucky Ino's the cheer's captain!" I said in a sing-song voice. As I skipped out of our dorm, my stomach made a loud growling noise.

"Foood!" I said, stretching the word so that I could almost taste it.

"Café?" Sasuke suggested.

"Let's go!" I dragged Sasuke towards the café as fast as possible.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Once we reached the café, I ordered a cup of hot cocoa (with extra marshmallows topping) and pancakes.

Sasuke ordered cappuccino and a plate of tuna and tomatoes sandwich. I waited for our food, in between the wait, we, well mostly I, talked about random subjects in school.

"Here's your order!" the waitress said in a happy voice. I recognized that voice. It was Tenten's happy-go –lucky voice. I turned around and grinned.

"Tennie!" I shouted in joy.

"Hey there Saki," she greeted me.

"Why are you working here Tenten?" I asked her. I remembered how she didn't want to work here; she's always despised wearing the British maid costume. Last year, she took a part time job as a martial artist teacher's assistant.

"I felt like it. I mean, I've been working with martial art stuff for so long so I wanted to change it a little," she smiled.

Tenten waved good-bye and she walked away. Sasuke and I were left to eat our breakfast in silence. Awkward silence. We had a good five minutes of quiet and finished our food. I was going to pay for the breakfast but Sasuke had already handed his credit card to Tenten. Tenten smiled devilishly, holding the credit card.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke hissed making Tenten jump a little.

"Fine. I won't," Tenten frowned and she walked away.

"I have no idea how they let her have a job here," I sighed. Tenten came back a little bit later handing back the credit card to Sasuke.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said and it was all he had to say.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Class was very quiet since Naruto and Ino hadn't arrived yet. It was only me, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (knowing that he isn't a morning person, I think that Temari had dragged him to class.) and Temari.

Temari and I were talking about some non-sense, ranting on about how there's tryouts today. She also told me that she and Tenten were going to try out for the football team again this year. And I told her that I would be going for the volleyball team and the cheerios.

"I bet you're going to get in," Temari smiled at me.

"I bet YOU'RE going to get in," I smiled back. I know she and Tenten were girls but they were better in football than some guys were. Temari giggled a bit. She had the glint in her eyes, the glint that told me that she was going to get in the team.

A few minutes passed and people started to pour in just like water. Tenten had rushed in with her school uniform instead of her maid outfit now; Neji was walking behind her looking cool as always. He nodded to Sasuke, Sasuke somehow know what Neji was saying and nodded back.

It was almost seven thirty and Ino rushed in like a graceful swan; followed by Hinata who looked like a baby swan and Naruto who was randomly jumping around.

Ino rushed towards me like some crazy and power driven women.

"Aaah! A rapist is trying to rape me! Help!" I screamed teasingly to Ino when she ran towards me.

"Hey, hey, watch your words girl. And anyways, who would rape you?" she smiled back. This was the old Ino I knew, the cheerful good old Ino.

"So you and Kiba sorted things out?" I asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, we're going to be friends for now on," she replied flicking her light blonde hair back.

We gossiped for a little and then, Ino had hit me with a surprising news, "Hey Saki, I'm thinking about going out with Sai. What do you think?"

"Um… It's good," I said nervously, I hope she knew that Sai (who is my cousin by the way) didn't know true feelings and he was a GAY person. He admitted that he liked guys when he was, I don't know, when he was ten?

Ino swaggered her way towards Sai; she flirted with him a little and asked him out. Yep, that was her style, just to ask them out in a few minutes after she knew them. Sai smiled his fake smile, he was about to declined her when I gave him THE look; he gulped and happily said that he would love to date Ino. I let a relief breath, I didn't want my best friend to be heartbroken and disappointed again.

As if god knew, Kiba entered the classroom; he waved at us and smiled a little before sitting next to Naruto. He seemed a little down still. I guess the conversation didn't go well.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hope you guys like it. It's really hard. I won't be updating as much as when the school closes. I also have a swimming gala this week so I won't be very energetic to write as much. And by the way, when I say football, I mean American Football! Please drop a review.**


	5. Tryouts

**Tryouts**

**Hey there readers! Thank you so much for reviewing and adding me to your favs and alerts. It really made my days. Please leave a review or flame if you wish but just please leave some kind of comment because my friend and I are having this competition on who gets more reviews! Please help me win; I can't win without you fans and readers. You can also check out my friend's story, it's called, my personal pet, her username is maltanime (I think…). Thanks, enjoy this chapter!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Classes went on as usual and when I said usual I meant the classes were filled with Naruto randomly shouting rants at the teacher and getting a detention. Kiba joined in a bit but less than what he used to do; he still didn't recover from the last night event I guess.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, hm… Lunch, that word made my mouth watered. I rushed out to my locker and stuffed my books in, grabbed Tenten (who's locker was next to mine) and rushed to lunch. She was confused at first but soon caught on that I wanted lunch and started to sprint with me.

After a long run, we reached the cafeteria victoriously. Each of us grabbed a tray and went to order food. I took my time on choosing and decided on salad and a burger, Tenten had small proportion of everything (at least she said it was a small proportion). We went to an empty table and started to eat, after a few minutes the rest of the gang began to fill in.

"You could've waited but no, you had to run here like maniacs and take the school's food supplies like this was your first and last meal!" Temari shouted; it must be her time of the month. Oh well, I think I'll keep my mouth shut.

The rest of the gang went and got there food, I sat there with a full stomach. Tenten was down to her fifth plate of food and she still didn't look full. When our friends came back with their plate, Tenten gulped the last bit of her food.

"How do you eat so much?" Naruto asked stuffing ramen in his mouth.

"That's ironic coming from someone who eats like it's his last meal," Tenten laughed as she got up and put her plates away.

The rest of the lunch was filled with random conversation like:

"Ino, did you steal my bra again?"

"Naruto! Stop trying to stuff the whole bowl of ramen in your mouth."

"Hinata, are you okay? You're blushing red and… Oh my god! Don't faint Hinata!"

Yes, as you can see, that's a typical day at my school. Yes, before someone came up to us and shouted out:

"Kiba! There's a rumor that your sister's pregnant with Sasuke's brother!"

Yep, and with that Kiba choked on his food making Naruto had to hit him full on the back to let the food come out.

"W-what?" Kiba stammered drinking water to clear his throat.

"I think the guy meant that your sister had sex with Teme's brother," Naruto stated the obvious. Kiba whacked his head and glared at him.

And if that wasn't enough, Itachi had to walk towards us with Hana (who's Kiba's sister) by his side.

"Hey there lil' bro," Itachi greeted Sasuke and noogied him on the head which made Sasuke growl.

"I'm going to kill you Itachi Uchiha!" Kiba jumped up and tackled Itachi. But unfortunately, Itachi saw it coming and side-stepped Kiba quickly.

"Why is that your friend wants to kill me?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said and it made sense to Itachi.

"The rumor isn't it?" Itachi gave Kiba a questioning look.

"What else do you think it is?" Kiba shouted to Itachi like he was an idiot but Itachi kept his cool.

"Geez, calm down Kiba, if you don't I might as well act like I don't know you," Hana said to Kiba in a sisterly tone.

"But he made you pregnant!" Kiba stated the fact. Hana laughed, "Oh that rumor! I'm not pregnant. What the fuck were you thinking! Itachi and I are just friends. Gosh, I thought that you were going to kill him because he stole your pocket money."

It took time for Kiba to register what was said. Luckily, Itachi and Hana had already left the scene. When Kiba finally realized what was said, he shouted "He stole it! You know how much lunches I had to skip because of that son of a bitch!"

Kiba realized soon enough that his sister wasn't there anymore and went back to eating his lunch. So yeah, the rest of the lunch was pretty 'normal' as I stated earlier.

The bell rang again and we had to go back to class. It was a double period and we had P.E.

The lesson went really fast 'because we barely did anything, we just had to get assessed and be put in to our groups depending on our strength. At the end of the lesson, I ended up in the middle group. Again, I sighed, I guess I had to work harder to get better in physical education.

**o.O.o.O.o**

The end of the day came fast and it was time to go for our tryouts. Ino went to the gym to get ready to choose which girls were going to be in the cheerleading team. There were lots and I mean lots of girls! It ranged from every kind; bitches, sluts, populars, sporties, nerds Etc. Yes, you see what I mean.

Ino stood out from all the girls, her hair was in her usual high ponytail, "Okay girls, if you want to be in the cheerios you gotta show me some moves!"

It wasn't that hard but for some; they weren't the best at gymnastics. It was lucky that I took gymnastics in elementary. Ino had asked us to do the school's cheerleading routine, she did it for us first and then we copied her. It wasn't hard except that there were a few flips and somersaults.

"Okay, so here's the deal, in team A which is with me, Sakura," Ino winked at me and I winked back, "Hinata," Yep, I dragged the innocent Hinata here since I knew she secretly took dancing of every kind, "Karin, Matsuri, Tayuya," Ino finished off, she really hated Tayuya but she knew that she had to choose the best of the best if the school wanted the best cheer.

"Okay, practices are every Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays!" Ino shouted as we walked out the gym.

Hinata, Matsuri (who's a year younger than us) and I waited for Ino to finished talking to the coach about the team.

"Hey there Barbie doll," I called out at Ino when she came out.

"Hey Saki, are you going to go to the volleyball tryouts?" she asked me. Crap, I almost forgot that there on the same day.

"See you guys later, I gotta run!" I ran as fast as I could to the volleyball court. I rushed through the doors and got ready for the tryout.

"Hey Sakura!" I recognized that voice, it was Temari!

"Hey Mari, why you here? I thought you were doing the football tryout," I looked at her a little confused.

"Oh, I already have done that. Got in, you were right about the fact I'll get in the team. Tenten went with Neji to try out for the baseball team. By the way, I saw Sasuke going to try out for basketball," Temari informed me.

"Why are you telling me what Sasuke is doing? I seriously am not his fan girl and do not need the information," I said to her, which was kind of weird because it just randomly slipped out of my mouth.

"I just thought you might want to know. You know you two would make a good couple?" she stated. I blushed, why was I blushing, I don't even like him!

"What the hell! He's just a friend. Nothing else," I blushed even harder.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked slyly. Oooh! I so wanted to kill her.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Did you like this chapter? Please send me ideas. It helps. And please leave a review. Peace and out. Love you all!**


	6. Date

**Date**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hey guys! I didn't have time to update because I had residential. So I was gone for a week! So here's the new chap! Hope you guys like it!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

After the volleyball tryout, I ran straight to my room. Sasuke was there, sitting on the couch cooling off with a glass of lemonade. His shirt was sweaty and it clung ever so perfectly on his well made chest… Wait, what had just got in to my mind! This is mad! I'm going insane!

"Hey Sasuke! How was the tryouts?" I asked him trying to fix my eyes somewhere else and cooling my red cheeks.

"Hn. Easy," typical Sasuke, I wonder how he even passed English class.

"I'm going to Ino's room to help her with her make-up. She has a date to night," I informed him in case he cared.

"Hn," was all he said and then mumbled something like, 'whore'.

**o.O.o.O.o**

I knocked on Ino's room. Kiba opened the door.

"Why are you here Sakura?" he asked me.

"Got a problem?" I teased him a little.

"Just asking," he muttered under his breath and let me in.

I went to Ino's side of the room where she was sitting on the chair in front of the dresser, putting her make-up on.

She was pretty good with her make-up, she just needed help with some mascara and eyeliner.

"Hey Saki, just in time! Do you like what I did?" Ino asked me.

I looked at her and nodded approval. She handed me the mascara and the eyeliner. I carefully but quickly put it on her. She thanked me and headed for her closet.

"Now help me choose what to wear!" she said in a little demanding voice.

"Why do you need a dress?" Kiba perked in.

"Because… I have a date with Sai-kun!" Ino squealed. Kiba frowned a little, he knew Sai was gay and he didn't really know what LOVE meant. But when I gave Kiba the 'look' he just left.

It took us an hour to pick the perfect dress, in the end; Ino decided that she wanted a sun dress.

"Thank you Saki. I have no idea what I would be without you!" Ino hugged me and she skipped through the door.

Kiba re-entered the room, he still had a sad face on.

"Why him? How can't she tell?" Kiba half asked half said to me.

"She's just trying to find something to distract herself with. She really loved you and completely lost her mind, she just need something new," I tried explaining to Kiba, it was just a typical Ino, if there was something she wanted to get out of her head, she would use something else to distract it.

Kiba looked at me with a sad puppy face. There were hot tears rolling down his tanned face.

"Please leave Sakura," he said pleadingly. I left not wanting to see Kiba lose control.

**o.O.o.O.o**

I was on my way to find a part-time job when I saw Sai walking out of his room. He was wearing skin-tight jeans, really really tight, I-can-see-your-ass-tight and a tight purplish pink shirt. When he was about to leave, I saw him and his roommate giving each other's light kisses on their cheeks. It totally grossed me out. I just hope Ino knew better.

I quickly ran out of the dormitories. There was so much jobs to pick so it took me a long time to choose, alas, I came to a conclusion that I would choose working as a Dj for our school's radio station, I chose the morning hour because very few people would wake up at 5:30 and be at the radio station at 6:00 in the morning except me so I guessed I could go for it.

I arrived at the radio station; there was absolutely no one in the morning hours. I waited for the head of the station to call me in for an interview. The station was also connected to the modeling center where some students with great shape come and model for the magazine, I turned to see who was modeling for the new issue and believe it or not, it was Sasuke. He was shirtless with only board shorts. His pale skin made his well built body stand out. I knew I was blushing at that moment so I was really relived when I hear my name being called for the interview.

"So Sakura, what made you wanting to do this job?" the head asked.

"Because no one would do it and I felt sorry," I chuckled.

"Ahem, anyways, why should I choose you for this job?" the head asked again.

"Because I rock and my voice is really sexy? Just kidding, it's because I have great responsibility and I have a great taste in music therefore will make this station the best station ever!" I said holding up my hand up in a girl scout swear.

The head sighed a little, and then said, "Ok, you're in. Work starts tomorrow."

I happily skipped out of the door and head back to the dorm. On my way back, I saw Neji and Tenten arguing, Tenten had her dance clothes on and Neji was also going to his dance class.

"Well, it's your to take the keys!" Tenten shouted.

"No, I took it last time and the time before!" Neji said back.

"Well, you are more responsible."

"Grow up Tenten!"

"Never in a million years."

"You'll be dead in a million years."

"It's called sarcasm Hyuuga!"

I saw Neji shaking his head before doing something I never knew he would have done; he gave Tenten a quick peck on the lips. She froze. He slipped the keys in her hands and walked away. Tenten snapped back to reality but still had a blush on her face "Curse you Neji Hyuuga!"

I went back in to my room and was greeted by the fresh aroma of food. I looked around like a hunter trying to find it's pray.

"I can smell food. Where is it?" I said before jumping in to the kitchen, I was greeted with Sasuke in an apron.

"Sakura, if you laugh, I'll kill you!" he grinded his teeth together.

"Um… You cook?" I tried not to look as he took of his apron.

"Hn," was all he said.

"You cooked for Naruto last year?" I asked since he roomed with Naruto last year.

"No, that dobe only eats instant ramen," he stated the obvious.

I went and seated myself; there in front of me was a plate of pork chop and a glass of grape juice. Sasuke sat on the other side of the table. We started eating.

"It tastes good Sasuke, you should start your own restaurant," I stated.

"Then I wouldn't have time to annoy you," he said. Then, when he noticed what he said, he turned around and did something no Uchiha had done, he blushed.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**You like it? I also have another story that me and my friend are making to a manga! Check it out, it's called 'The curse of the fallen night'.**


	7. Radio Station

**Radio Station**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hey guys! I know I know. I forgot to update last week but I have a reason! I was sick…with….Bieber Fever! No no no. I'm just joking. I had a cold and twisted my poor ankle. Sad right? So enjoy this chapter! Please review. I'll give out cookies and lollies!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

I woke up extra early because my work started today. My work at the radio station for the school's station.

I got up and got ready for work. I grabbed my school clothes on and brushed down my messy hair. Lastly, I put up a finishing touch of light make-up consisted of mascara and lip-gloss. I grabbed a cold sandwich from the fridge for my breakfast as I headed down the radio station's department.

"Good Morning!" I greeted the head of the department with a cheerful voice that fooled the man in to thinking that I'm a morning person which I'm not.

"Good Morning Sakura-san. It's good to see that you're on time on your first day of work," the manager congratulated me.

I smiled and entered the studio. There was a seat in the middle of the room. I sat on the black silky chair and grabbed the headphones to put on my head. I pressed some buttons to turn on the power and everything (*a/n: sorry that it's not described nicely but I've never really been to a radio station).

"Good morning students and teachers of KPA!" I shouted in to the microphone so it broadcasted everywhere in school. (KPA=Konoha Private Academy).

"Today, in Konoha F.M, we are opening all the songs you like!" I said in a sing-song voice through the microphone.

There, lying in front of me was a piece of paper with the list of songs that was requested by the students and teachers of KPA.

I chuckled slightly at the first song on the list, it was Dinosaur by Ke$ha which was requested by some girl students and young women teachers. It was probably for Jiraiya-sensei. Sigh, that man is always hitting on young girls, even the ones in primary!

"Ok, first song today is dedicated to Jiraiya-sensei, Dinosaur by Ke$ha!" I said in a sweet voice and pressed the play button for the song to play.

A few seconds after the song started, my phone started ringing so I looked at who was calling.

It was Jiraiya-sensei and he wasn't that happy, "Haruno Sakura! How dare you insult me with a song!"

I just ignored him and closed my phone and went back to doing my job. I looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall, it read 7:30, and Tenten should be here for the interview that she promised me for the radio broadcasting.

I was just about to call her when she suddenly burst in the room, trying to tie her buns neatly.

"Sorry, the café manager kept me in a bit long," Tenten made up an excuse.

"Whatever Tenten, just put the headset on so I can interview you," I said as I gave her the set of headphones to put on.

Tenten neatly smoothed her school skirt and adjusted the headphones on to her ears.

"Okay. Today we have a special guest at Konoha F.M. Today we are going to interview Ms. Tenten Watashi," I announced loudly in to the microphone.

"Hello, good morning KPA!" Tenten shouted.

"Okay first questions from many students, 'Do you think you are ever going to become Tenten Hyuuga?'" I asked her with the list of questions in my hands.

"Ye-What? Who the hell in this fucking school thought of that question! I'm not lesbian and am not in love my friend, Hinata. That's Naruto, I hear him saying Hinata's name in his sleep!" Tenten blushed in every shade of red.

"No no Tenten, they are saying about you and Neji getting married," I corrected her.

"What? No, he's my best friend…as a guy. But I'll never fall in love with that bastard!" she said as she clenched her fist.

"Yeah, you'll never fall in love with him since when? I saw you and him kissing yesterday," I whispered slyly in her ears so that no one would hear.

"Don't make me kill you Sakura," she whispered in a deadly tone.

"Anyways, next question," I tried to avoid Tenten smashing things, "What do you think of Justin Bieber?"

"Hmm…Well, I think he's a total gayass who is a guy. I think he's secretly a girl. I mean his voice is so high. How does girls fall heads over heels for a guy who acts and sings like a girl?" she said in disgust. Yes, she loathed JB more than anything in the world. I swear I saw her using his picture as her target practice.

"Well, lookie. It's time for us to go. Thank you for listening to Konoha F.M! Love you guys and peace out!" I said as I turned the radio thing off.

Tenten and I took off to class and we reached just in time right before the bell rang and Kakashi-sensei still wasn't there.

"I'm going to hurt you Sakura for insulting Justin Bieber!" Sai came up to me and said it in my ear.

"I'm going to hurt you if Ino finds out you like JB!" I said threatening him.

"Oh My God! You like Justine Bieber! Me too. High Five!" Ino said as she hugged Sai. I sighed inwardly to Ino's stupidity. God, sometimes she's just so gullible.

Looking around the class; I saw Naruto walking up to Tenten with a blushed face.

"Tenten what the hell did you say when you were broadcasting live? Why would you say that?" Naruto looked bewildered.

"Um… I was stating the truth and you are so dumb Naruto, that you can't see that Hinata-chan is heads over heels for you!" Tenten shouted back at him.

Naruto looked a little shock; he turned to Hinata who was blushing red.

"Y-you like me?" Naruto began to stutter.

"Y-yeah. I-I g-guess, since g-grade s-six," Hinata replied shyly playing with her fingers.

"Well. That's awesome. Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto returned back to normal as he gave his goofiest girn.

"Uh. S-sure. I'd l-love to," Hinata said.

"You know you're real cute when you blush!" Naruto stated which made Hinata almost faint.

I looked at Naruto and Hinata. I felt so happy for both of them. If that could be me and Sasuke…Wait. Arrgh. Stop thinking about him! I hate myself.

I looked at Naruto again. Neji was walking up to them not looking pleased since he was really protective of Hinata.

"Uzumaki! Did you just asked Hinata-sama out?" Neji shouted at Naruto.

"Um, yeah. Is there a problem?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes. Take care of her because if you hurt her, I'll make sure you regret ever being born!" Neji shouted at Naruto and turned away.

"Aww. C'mon Neji-nii. Don't be so protective. Maybe if you're nicer I can get you to go out with Tennie!" Hinata said to her cousin.

Neji blushed but answered, "That won't be a problem because I'm capable of asking her out myself."

Okay, that shocked me. It meant that:

Neji likes Tenten.

AND

Going to ask her out.

Why isn't my life a fantasy like there's? Hm…I should pray to god more often. I looked around again, I saw Temari annoying the hell out of Shikamaru which meant she likes him 'cause she annoys people that she likes. This feels like a love story.

I turned to the person besides me which happened to be Sasuke because we had to sit next to our roommates. He gave me a slight 'level one' glare.

"Hey Princess Emo. Sorry that I didn't make breakfast for you," I sarcastically apologized.

"Hn. I'm capable of cooking," he stated.

"Well that means you're gay!" I laughed.

"Hn," was the only come back Sasuke could think of.

"Why didn't wake me up this morning?"

"Because you were asleep?" I half asked half said.

"You should've woke me up so I knew where you were. You know I was worri- I mean, Naruto dragged me to eat ramen again!" Sasuke tried to cover the facts that he was worried about me. He actually CARES!

"AWWW! So cute wittle Sasu-chan! You cared for me!" I said as I pinched his cheeks. He blushed really lightly so you couldn't really see.

He moved his face closer to mine but on the second our lips were about to touch, "Good Morning students!" Kakashi-sensei entered.

I so wanted to murder our teacher right now…

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Did you like it? Please leave a review. More reviews= faster updates. Love you all have some cookies!**


	8. Tension

**Tension**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hey guys! So much lovely reviews and as much as I would love to update, I don't have time but I promise I'll try to upload faster during the winter holidays! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, by the way, in the last chapter, I wasn't trying to insult Justin Bieber, I was stating the obvious (as you can see, I'm not a big JB fan). Enjoy! Review=cookies!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

The day passed on like normal, classes were same old same old. Well, except for chemistry where I accidentally (well, more like purposely) set Orochimaru-sensei's hair on fire. Now that was funny. I hope that it takes long for him to grow back his hair 'cause he looks like a gay pedophile with long hair. Without long hair, he looks only like a pedophile.

At lunch, everyone was talking about the homecoming dance. Everyone was talking about who they were going to be their date when they go to the dance. I even heard Temari saying that she would ask Shikamaru to be her date since she didn't want him to miss out on all the fun. Psh. Yeah right, she probably just wants to impress him because she's a good ballroom dancer!

Whilst listening to everyone gossiping about the dance, I noticed that Neji had been avoiding Tenten since after first period when he shouted that he could ask her out if he wanted. Tenten, on the other hand, was looking hopelessly at Neji, hoping that she could have her fantasy dream of becoming a princess too.

I glanced at Sasuke, man, I wish he said what Neji said in the morning; it would be such a dream come true. Wait, I don't like Sasuke, he's just a friend, a good friend. Okay Sakura, you have to help Tenten with her problems first.

So after school, I went up to Tenten's locker and said, "Look, Tennie, I know you like Neji more than just a best friend. I saw you ogling at him like he's a sex toy!"

"HE'S NOT A FRIGGIN SEX TOY! But I do have to admit that he's pretty hot," Tenten snapped her mouth shut on her last comment like she had just slipped something really important out.

"Oooh la la. You sooo like him! Ask him out for the coming dance!" I said eagerly to her.

"No. Not today, tomorrow," she said looking down to her shoes.

I couldn't stand this; this is not the Tenten that I knew. The Tenten that I knew was brave and would kill anybody that broke her friend's heart.

"How b about you and Sasuke? Are you asking HIM out?" Tenten asked cheekily.

"I don't think he likes me. Maybe the next dance," I said half-heartedly.

"Chickening out! This is not how Sakura Haruno I know acts like!" Tenten said in a fake shocked voice.

"Just…Leave it Tennie," I said before walking away for the cheerleading practice.

I bet Tenten thought that I was sick or something so she had let it slip. If it was Ino, she'd probably try to find the perfect prom dress for me. That brought me to the subject that if she was dancing with Sai, she'd probably think he's the best dancer in the world, well the truth is that he took ballet class when all the guys took soccer. And if that wasn't enough proof that he's gay well hear this, he begged his parents that he'd wear a ballet tutu for girls than wearing a t-shirt and tracking pants like most non-gay dudes wear when they do ballet. She probably won't notice that his pants would be skin tight that you can see his balls! Okay, out of topic.

Anyways, I was at cheerleading practice and me and my friends were talking about the dance. Ino was practically going crazy, almost hyperventilating! Hinata was blushing beet root red. Matsuri was blushing too but less than Hinata feverish looking face.

"Oh my god! I bet my Sai-kun will be so good at the dance floor!" Ino squealed.

'You meant Sai-chan?' I thought inwardly to myself.

"How about you Matsuri, have you asked Gaara out yet?" Ino turned to look at the junior high school girl.

"Well, I was going to ask him out to the dance today but he was always busy. I didn't want to interrupt him," the brown-haired girl said quietly like she was somewhat, disappointed. I should teach that cousin, Gaara of mind to have more guts on asking the girl he likes out. Yes, I know, I have loads of cousins!

"How about you Hinata?" Ino turned to look at her next victim, erm… I meant friend.

"I bet she already has her Naruto-kun!" I suddenly said something. They all looked at me; well Hinata was looking down with the look like 'I so want to kill you right now!'

"Y-yeah. H-he asked me j-just today," Hinata said with a slight smile and twiddled with her fingers.

"Well, at least Naruto had the guts to ask Hinata out unlike Neji, he's so scared he won't ask Tenten out. Hmph. Not so high and mighty now is he?" Ino laughed out.

"Don't talk to Neji-nii like that, he's just nervous. He's scared that he's going to hurt her," Hinata said in a worried tone. Wait. It hit me like a bullet, well, I'm not dead so it's not really like a bullet but you get the point, anyways, Hinata didn't stutter! I'm such a proud mama!

"Hina-chan. You didn't stutter!" I cheered.

"W-well. It w-was. Because I-I was a l-little a-angry t-that's all," Hinata went back to her old stuttering self.

"Oh, look at the time! We should go now. Okay girls. Good job today in the practice, see you next time in the next practice!" Ino dismissed the cheerios. We (me, Hina, Ino and Matsuri) walked out of the gym where we were practicing and was greeted by some very weir surprise.

Gaara was standing, his arms crossed and he was all sweaty and was still in his soccer kit (he was the goalie so he has these adorable gloves that has a picture of a panda which I drew). If he wasn't my cousin, I would have said that he was pretty smokin' hot but we're related so he's not smokin' hot. But Matsuri, who was standing next to me, probably thought that he was pretty hot because I swear to god that I saw drool coming out of her mouth.

"H-hey Gaara," Matsuri greeted him shyly.

"Hey," he said in a deep husky voice that seemed to have filled her souls.

Hinata and Ino had already walked off because she didn't want to interrupt their 'quality' time to be together. I thought that as well but I wanted to see what my cousin would say. But then he probably wouldn't do anything if I just stood there watching him like an eagle. So I decided to walk slowly away and hid behind the closest bush I could find. When I was passing him, I whispered silently in to his ear so Matsuri couldn't hear us, "Don't fail me little cousin. If you do want to keep your manhood that is."

"So what's up?" Matsuri tried to be calm but her cheeks were red like Hinata's when she was embarrassed.

"Nothing much, same old same old," Gaara tried to act cool but I could feel that inside he was burning like a bonfire.

"So you heard about the homecoming dance?" Matsuri asked playing with her fingers.

"Yeah," Gaara answered in such a LONG sentence. Isn't he so socially civilized (sarcasm intended).

"So. Um, do you have a date yet?" she asked him. Score. You go girl, I said to myself whilst I punched my fist in the air.

"No. I-I was thinking about…well. Forget it," Gaara murmured before starting to walk away. Ughh! My cousin is such a DORK, why can't my guy cousins be cool? One's gay. One's a puppet/doll lover. Now Gaara got the infection and became a dork!

But before he could leave, Matsuri grabbed his hands and said in the most sweetest, purest and innocent voice you could've heard, "Gaara-san. What were you thinking about. Please share it with me. I'm your friend."

"WOULDYOUBEMYDATEFORTHEDANCE?" Gaara said it as fast as he could, scared that if he didn't say it fast enough the world would explode.

"Can you say that again, please?" Matsuri asked in a cute voice. Gaara couldn't resist it, I could see that.

"Would you take the honor and be my dance date for the prom?" Gaara said it in a whisper.

"YES. I'd love to!" Matsuri said hugging Gaara.

I left them to have their own quality time as I headed back to my dorm. I was building up the courage to ask Sasuke out to the prom. I entered the code and walked in to the room. Neat as ever. That was the good bit of rooming with a neat freak not that it's wrong or anything.

I spotted Sasuke doing his homework on his working table with half cup of espresso next to him and something tells me that it wasn't his first shot. His eyes looked like they got bigger by an inch or so, it made me nearly laughed.

"Um…Sasuke, I was wondering if you were going to the homecoming dance?" I asked trying to be casual. He looked up from his work and took of his glasses so that he could rest his eyes.

"Hn. I'm not going," he said in a chilly voice that always sent a sensation down my spine, it felt like someone had just hit a button and I sparked up.

"Oh. That's sad. Why aren't you going?" I asked him again.

He answered bluntly, "I hate dances and the music is too loud."

"Then it's okay if I stay with you. I don't have a date and I don't have a dress," I tried making up excuses. Sasuke knew I could get a date anywhere because I have as much fanboys as much as he has fangirls. He knew that I could go shopping for a new dress. But in the end, he nodded an approval. I was staying with Princess Emo for the prom. Yipee, just as when I thought my life couldn't get any worst.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**I tried to make it longer. It's really hard because I can't really think straight. Please review, one review=one cookie and also one get-away-from-Orochimaru-rape ticket! So review and be wise (like me!)**


	9. Of Proms and Princes

**Of Proms And Princes**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hello fans and readers! I'm currently in winter holidays right now so I will update faster than usual (I hope!). I'm also going to do a Christmas story (one-shot) so keep an eye on that! You can give me any theme. I will accept all challenges! :P Enjoy this chapter!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Okay, I'm stuck with Tennie, Neji and Sasuke for the prom night. Oh the joy! Can you just feel the sarcasm in the air? Thinking back. I should've gone to the prom, Ino could've got me a cute guy but no… I had to stay in my dorm with my friends. I thought it was going to be just me and Sasuke but Tennie and Neji had to join.

Well, Tenten said that she was going to the prom but when Neji told her that it was a stupid idea and only _sluts and whores_ go to proms, she said she'd hang out with him and then she figured that I was free with Sasuke so she decided to crash in with us instead.

Now, we are currently debating if we can say, "Neji you!" instead of saying, "Screw You!" because basically, Neji meant 'screw' (according to Tenten).

"No you can't Tenten! It's my freaking name!" Neji shouted at his roommate.

"Be that way! You hurt my feelings!" Tenten pretended to be sad and let fake tears fall.

"I-I'm sorry Tennie. Don't cry. Please," Neji apologized. Oh my god! Neji actually fell for the trick and I thought he was smart.

Tenten started cracking up and then burst in to laughter, "OMG! Hyuuga Neji just fell for a joke! That's hilarious!"

Neji on the other hand, didn't look so pleased. He pouted and gave the cutest puppy dog eyes and because his eyes were pure white, it made him look innocent. NOW, I get why he and Hinata are related.

"Tenten. You're so mean to me. I thought we were friends. Best Friends!" He quivered his mouth a little to add the cuteness.

"Aww! You're so cute! You should do this more often. I mean, you would have even more fangirls!" Tenten pinched his cheeks.

"Don't fall for it Tennie! He's just doing that to take you to the dark side! You'll never take her!" I pointed accusingly at Neji. He just put his hands up innocently and looked at Tenten. This all happened whilst Uchiha Sasuke was watching us and smirking.

"Aren't you going to help you're poor friend?" Neji said in a cute voice.

Then, Tenten did the most unexpected thing I thought she would do… she kicked him right in his manhood. **(a/n: you all thought that I would make her kiss him right? I thought about it but it was too cliché! But there will be a kiss given if you read on!) **Neji fell on the floor in a curled up position. Sasuke looked at his friend and chuckled a little. I just gave him the looks of sympathy.

"It's revenge from last time. You kissed me unexpectedly and you will never make me turn to the dark side!" Tenten looked down at Neji. Then she shocked me again, she kissed Neji softly on the cheeks.

"That's an apology for kicking you where you don't want to be kicked," she said with a blush.

"Yeah! And you're babies will come out retarded!" I said to both of them.

"You meant 'his' babies?" Tenten corrected but I shook my head and said, "Admit it. You like him! Why would you kiss his cheek then?"

Tenten blush madly and looked down. Neji slowly got up and lifted her chin up and said something that was hopelessly romantic to her (which might I add, I filmed), "So you like me huh? Don't worry, I'm going to return those feelings back." And then he kissed her. It lasted a few seconds and would've lasted longer if Sasuke hadn't shout, "Get a room!"

"Sasuke. Don't be a moment ruiner!" I said to him. He rose on of his perfect brow but I ignored it. I went to grab my i-pod and plugged it to the speaker. I put the songs shuffle and put the volume on max.

"Since we're not going to prom we might as well have a prom in here!" I said with a big smile.

"May I?" I extended one of my hands to Sasuke who mouthed 'fine' and got up.

We danced to many songs and kept changing our dancing partner, Tenten and I were absolutely fine when we had to be dance partners but Sasuke and Neji glared daggers at us. Neji was so protective of his girlfriend that when we swapped back partners he dipped her in a kiss.

When the song 'Baby' by Justine Beiber came one, Tenten was going to practically to smash the speakers but luckily Neji held her back and I ran to change the music.

"God Tennie. Clam down!" I said as I changed the song.

"Sorry. PMSing here!" she said in defense.

I almost felt sorry for Neji.

"Make sure you have chocolates in the fridge Neji. Loads!" I warned him. His eyes widen.

"Talking about chocolate. Let's go back to our dorms to get some!" Tenten sang happily as she (literally) dragged Neji out of our dorm.

So Sasuke and I just sat on the living room couch discussing random stuff like:

"Do all girls act like this when they're PMSing?"

"Is there a language as Hnedneses?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun. Do you ever read the dictionary? There are more words than 'Hn', you know?"

"I like candies!"

"My taste bud looks funny. I think I'll shave it."

"Why's you're hair a chicken's ass?"

"Mickey Mouse rapes little kids you know? Psyche!"

"You know, I think Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto is in a relationship."

"Cheese and chocolate sandwich tastes pretty awesome!"

"Some foods are beautiful and some are ugly!"

Okay, so most of the talking was done by me (because I'm awesome) but Sasuke did say some stuff like:

"Hn."

"Aa."

"Shut up!"

"Fuck off!"

"…"

Yeah, so most of them weren't nice but at least he was answering which also meant he cared! Wait a minute. Why do I have to care if he was listening? God, maybe I AM falling for Sasuke! Life is so complicated.

As the night went on, I decided to hit the showers because I felt all icky and sweaty, when I came out, I saw Sasuke half-naked lying on his bed.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" I asked him.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke grunted from his pillow which I think he meant 'NO!' So I decided to throw my pillow at his head.

"Fine, I'll take a shower," Sasuke gave in and went towards the bathroom.

A few minutes after the sounds of the water droplets stopping, Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on.

"Aren't you going to wear a shirt?" I said trying to suppress my heating cheeks.

"Hn. Why should I? Anyways, I know you like it," Sasuke smirked. That made me blush even harder, I had to hide my face in my pillow and calm myself down.

"You didn't say anything so that meant you like me like this," Sasuke tried to annoy me even more.

"I hate you so much!" I shouted at him in a playful manner and threw my bolster at him.

"Aww. You can't hate your first childhood friend. Come on Sakura, I used to be your knight in shining armor, I used to be your Neko," he teased me. Yeah, I remember when it was me, Naruto and Sasuke. Just the three of us. Naruto was like a brother and Sasuke was my knight and Neko.

Then I realized something, "OMG! Did you drink too much alcohol today Neko? You're talking more than usual," I pointed out.

"It's an Emo thing. It's called an outburst of emotions. It happens when us emos take in too much emotion and burst it out at random times. Neji gets them too so you should warn Tenten," Sasuke advised me.

I started to get tired so I was starting to fall asleep, "By the way, the dance was really neat."

"So you liked the dance with your knight?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I guess…" I responded groggily and half-asleep.

"And you know what?" Sasuke continued.

"What?" I asked in curiosity. I hope it doesn't kill me because I heard that curiosity killed the cat.

"The knight always gets a kiss from his princess," Sasuke smirked and my face heated up.

I sat up and pecked him lightly on the cheeks and fell on my bed. Sasuke got up and went to his bed and pulled his covers on. I thought I that I was going to fall straight to sleep but I laid down staring at the ceiling thinking of any hidden messages behind what Sasuke had said. Then I noticed that Sasuke had said, 'yours' and 'his' which meant that I belonged to him and only him which meant that he might like me! Oh god, my life is so hopelessly romantic!

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Did you guys like it? Please leave a review or PM me. I love hearing from fans and readers!**


	10. Fashion Fever

**Fashion Fever**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, I was somewhere else where there wasn't any internet connections for my New Year's holiday so I couldn't update! Anyways, I tried to make this extra long so that it you guys would forgive me! And a special thank you to Bulla49 for reviewing every single chapter. This chapter is a special thank you to you Bulla49!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

As many people thought that my love life would be simple, it wasn't, Sasuke was unusually (in this case meaning he didn't even 'Hn') quite after last night events' and tried to avoid me. It's really making me paranoid and I hated being paranoid. God I think I'm PMSing right now! Where's a chocolate when you really need one? Right, I forgot, I gave my last bar to Tenten so that Tenten wouldn't go rampage at Neji for eating the last piece of chocolate.

After breakfast, I tried to get Sasuke to talk to me but he just collected his plate and dumped it in the sing and then walked out of the room. And they say girls are strange, I think guys are even stranger!

Whilst walking down the hallway, I caught up with Tenten and Hinata. They were talking about the prom and dates. So I decided to ask Hinata how the prom went.

"So how was it last night?" I squeezed between the two of them; I got a bad habit of being in the middle.

"One word. Magical!" Hinata gracefully said it. Everything that that girl does is graceful like a swan!

"So how was your Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked mischievously with a sly grin.

Hinata started to blush but she was able to tame it and managed a few squeaks, "Um…He was v-very nice and k-kind to m-me."

I felt a little bad for Hinata that she was picked on all the time so I decided to pick on Tenten (I'm not a bully! It's a girl thing!)

"Sooo, Hinata, do you know that our little bun-headed friend here is your cousin's new toy?" I whispered to Hinata's ear to build up the tension. Hinata was shocked and she opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Oh my god Tennie! Congrats. Tame Neji-nii for me, he can be a little wild and weird with his emotional burst out," Hinata said as she patted Tenten's back. Tenten was blushing even redder than Hinata.

We were laughing all the way to our homeroom, when we got there; there was a huge chick fight. It was between Tayuya and Karin.

"Karin, we are so not friends anymore!" Tayuya shrieked.

"I don't care you stuck-up bitch! Go dig a hole and die in it!" Karin shouted at her friendemy and then proceeded to slap her.

"That's it you little shit, I'm going to kill you!" Tayuya had kicked Karin in the stomach and Karin had fallen towards the ground.

Just when I thought that Tayuya was going to kick Karin in the guts, Suigetsu had stepped in front with his arms crossed and let me tell you something, he didn't look happy.

"Hey little bitch, don't go around school like you own this place," Suigetsu said coolly as he helped his roommate (Karin) up.

"You don't own this place either fishface!" Tayuya shrieked so loud I think she broke a window.

"Actually, my father is Tsunade's nephew so technically, I kinda own this place," Suigetsu smirked in victory as Tayuya retreated back to her seat.

I watched the whole thing silently along with everybody else, Suigetsu had helped Karin up and was checking if she was okay and like a chick flick, it had a corny ending.

"Why'd you help me?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

"Because you're my roommate/friend," Suigetsu said with a bright smile (He sometimes reminded me of Naruto).

"But I was never nice to you, I always called you names," Karin said, guilt lacing her voice.

"It's okay, it's a forgive and forget situation, I can't stand seeing you getting beat up. If you end up in the hospital, I won't have anyone to annoy!" Suigetsu smiled even bigger. Karin let a small giggle slip.

"Anyways, I didn't your pretty face ruined either," he added with a wink. Karin had a major blush, big time.

It was if God really hated us or something, Kakashi had came in class when there was going to be a kissing scene. Damn you Kakashi-sensei, someday, I'll burn you along with your porn book!

Everyone got to their seat (which was two seats per table, roommates next to each other) and Kakashi had not bothered to go through the register, again. I always had wondered why they hadn't fired him yet. Why can't he get a life, maybe we can get him a girlfriend, I did see him eyeing Shizune yesterday.

Kakashi clapped his hands together to get our attention, "Okay class, today I'm going to assign you a task to improve your skills of togetherness with your roommate."

Everyone's eyes went wide open and there was some gasps and screams (for some weird reason).

Kakashi had on his sly face, though the only part of his face we could see was his right eye, we could guess what was behind his mask because we had him since we were juniors.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto had slipped his thoughts and that made Kakashi sharply turn his head towards Naruto.

"Don't worry you guys will LOVE this," Kakashi said and added an evil laugh at the end to spice up the mood. There was a long awkward pause and then, "Class…We'll be doing a fashion show for the charity!"

Half the girls cheered (Tenten and Temari had banged their heads repeatedly on their tables) and all the guys had groaned as they knew this was pure torture, well almost all the guys, Sai seemed to be over the moon about the idea that he almost squealed, almost as in he saw my infamous death glare and had a second thought about squealing.

"Sai-kun! I'm so delighted that you actually like fashion, not all the guys do," Ino said happily and gave Kiba a playful glare at the last part.

"Well, most of them that like fashion are considered gay," Kiba muttered under his breath. Ino pretended that she didn't hear him and was gossiping with Sai. Why is that girl so dense must I ask?

"Okay, the idea of this task is team-work and co-operation. One of you will have to design the clothes and the other will be modeling it," Kakashi said it waiting for our reactions, "You were supposed to scream!"

"Oh. SCREAM!" Naruto had shouted on top of his lung which was shut by me pounding him on the head.

"Do we have a theme, sensei?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Yes, we do. The theme is 'Explore the Wild at Night'," Kakashi had written it across the smart board.

Ino smiled wickedly and rubbed her hands together eyeing what she could do to Kiba.

"Okay, decide who's going to be the model in your pairs and come and right the model's name on the board," Kakashi instructed us never letting go of his orange porn book.

Sasuke and I were arguing who would be the model because believe me; you don't want your friend to dress you up like an idiot and you modeling it in front of your class. I had pointed out that he was already a model so he should do it but he argued back saying that cat-walking is a girl's work. So he left me no choice but to use the charm card.

I pulled out the most innocent puppy face I could had pulled out and added a slight pout, "Please Sasu-kun! Please Neko! I thought you were my knight in shining armor?"

Sasuke finally gave in and sighed in defeat, "Fine, only because I feel guilty."

"Not because you love me?" I teased him, I watched as his face went through all the shades of red.

"Hn," he turned and sulked in his little corner.

Tenten and Neji were also arguing but ended up with Tenten winning by using a pocket knife and whispering something about 'not able to have children' in his ear. I shivered by the sight of that and Tenten did a victory dance as Neji went up to the smart board and wrote his name.

I heard Naruto saying that he was so sexy that he could be the model which Hinata nodded her head in agreement cause on way was Hinata going to model. Temari and Shikamaru competed in chess (I had no idea where the chess board came from!), which Shikamaru won making Temari really pissed off but she said she would deal with him later. Kiba didn't even bother to argue when Ino said that she was going to design THE perfect outfit for him (and then eyeing Neji).

I looked around the class, seeing people arguing who would do what and hearing cussing every second and Kakashi-sensei was reading his porn book without a care in the world.

The bell rang, telling everyone that it was time for our next class but before leaving, Kakashi-sensei had stopped us and told us our dead-line, "You have two days on this, don't go for anything to fancy, just something natural, by this I don't mean your birthday costume!"

**(I was going to end it there but I made it extra long for the wait!)**

**Cat Walk**

Two days went pass real quick, I had a check on every single one of my friend on those past two days. Ino somehow convinced Tenten to work with her on some really big project (I suspected it had to do with bribery and chocolate). Hinata was really an awesome designer, I saw what she design for Naruto and I was almost jealous. When I checked on how Shikamaru was doing, I couldn't believe that he could design a fashion costume!

**o.O.o.O.o**

I really couldn't wait for the cat walk; we had decided to use our homeroom as the place we were doing our fashion show. We helped arranged the tables and laid a red carpet-like fabric on the tables to make it our stage.

It was ten minutes before the show would start and people started to pour in. It wasn't a lot of people, around fifty to sixty but I still felt nervous. Sasuke kept his cool but couldn't stop fidgeting with his cat ears that I had fit on him. Yes, you guessed it; I had dressed Sasuke up as a Neko, otherwise known as a cat! He was wearing a black muscle shirt with black trousers. I had found some of his old gloves and turned them in to cat paws. I went shopping at our school mall and got cat ears clips for a very cheap price.

Kakashi had signaled us that it was time for our show, Tsunade had introduced the audience to what we were doing and it was show time.

First up was Naruto, he was wearing a floral printed shirt with all the buttons undone, a sun-hat with sun glasses, a leopard printed necktie and a very bright orange board shorts. Some girls had scream and tried to grab him but Naruto was too fast and ducked all their grasps.

Kiba and Neji had gone together, now I know the reason why Ino needed Neji. He had long hair which would be perfect to disguise as a girl though he was 2 inches taller than Kiba. Kiba had only some kind of underwear that was probably made of leopard skin to represent him as Tarzan and Neji was Jane, which mean that they had to stuff (a lot) of tissue in to Neji's chest area and used some bandages to secure it. I almost laughed my head off at the sight. Neji held a scowl through the whole cat walk and at one point, Kiba even pretended to kiss Neji's cheek (which was cut off by a bitch slap).

Temari had her turn and she didn't seem to like her outfit, it was consisted of a palm skirt which was shorter than usual, a coconut bikini and a flower crown. All the guys started to wolf-whistle, Temari cracked her knuckles and it died out.

There were ridiculous costumes, people dressing like a fish, some dressed us as random nocturnal animals.

After a long wait, it was finally Sasuke's turn. I was clutching on the curtains so tightly that I thought I had ripped it. It turned out that Sasuke had what it took to be a model all in him, all the women in the room fell in to his cute charm.

At the end, Tsunade thanked all the audience for coming and supporting the show (which all the money goes to charity) and she thanked all the students for co-operating.

It was long and tiring but I guess it was worth the fun, everyone had a smile plastered on their faces, I guess this rooming system isn't so bad after all.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Did you guys like it? Anyways, please leave a review, cookies for all those who reviewed. Lastly, would anyone like to adopt my story, the one called 'Mafia', I haven't written it but you can see the summary in my profile, it's a first come first serve, just send me a PM! Love you all!**


End file.
